


Danganronpa: school is hell

by ratxroyalty



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, M/M, New Protagonist, Rewrite, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratxroyalty/pseuds/ratxroyalty
Summary: Danganronpa rewriteFeaturingNew protagNew antag(s)New and fun murders!A new mastermind.Despite the uncertainty, one things for certain.School is hell.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Wake up, sleepyhead

It was my first day at hopes peak. I couldn't believe i had actually made it! I made it for you dad, and I hope i make you proud. 

As I walked up to the gates, i saw a boy standing there admiring it. I almost didn't notice him because of how incredibly average he was. 

"I made it. Mom, dad, komaru, i made it. It'll be okay, we'll be okay." He whispered before walking in.

I checked my watch. He was so early. 45 minutes early to be precise. Was he one of my classmates? He seemed new, so it was likely the case. I had a feeling that I'd like him. 

I walked in after him, only to see him turn around as the world went dark. 

I woke up in the gym. I was being kicked by an angry man who was cussing. I quickly sat up and scampered back before standing up. Where was that boy from earlier? 

One by one, students began trickling in. The invitation said to meet at 9. However at 9, there was no sign of the boy, so i looked at my classmates, and asked if we should start introductions. They were all already murmuring amongst themselves. 

Unfortunately, i was interrupted by the boy from earlier running in, gasping for air. 

"I'm so so sorry i was late. I woke up really far away in a desk." 

"That is no excuse to be late. Especially on the first day!" 

The blue haired girl jumped between us. "Stop it! Stop being so mean to Makoto!" 

The brown haired boy looked at her in shock, before passing out again.


	2. Let me introduce myself

As the boy, Makoto, fell on the floor, the P.A. system turned on.

A cheery voice called out "Ahem, this is a school wide announcement. Please report to the gym at the earliest possible convenience! I'll be waiting~" 

A tall boy with crazy hair said "I don't have a good feeling about this guys. I predict that we're in trouble" 

"I believe we should head down there now, should we not?" a goth girl with drills said. 

"W-what should we d-do about him?" a cute girl asked, while trying, and failing, to pick up Makoto. 

"I got him, kiddo." the tall man with bugel-like hair said, while picking up makoto and carrying him bridal style. The group began walking to the gym. 

At least, we thought everyone came along. We really had no idea how going to here would turn our lives upside down. 

We walked in, and stood near the stage, waiting for, well, whatever would happen. 

Suddenly a black and white bear popped up. 

"Puhuhu, welcome to your new school life! I wonder if it will be bear-able" he said, before noticing makoto. "Heeeeey wake up. Wakey wakey"

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" a brown haired girl with a red jacket called out as makoto stirred. 

"I am Monokuma, your headmaster. You need to listen and not interrupt your elders. If you interrupt or attack me, you shall me punished accordingly. Actually, here, take your handbooks. Make sure you take the right one. The rules will be found there." 

We slowly walked over to the table, which had our student handbooks. We picked them up and made sure we got the right one. 

We all walked back to where we were standing, and began to read the rules. 

My name flashed on screen: Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It loaded and i read the rules. 

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

I finished quickly and looked up at Monokuma, raising my hand

"Yes, do you have a question?" 

"What do you mean kill a student?! That's so not okay!" 

Well, how do i put this?" the bear thought outloud, "We'll be living in the school for the rest of your lives. Which is either long or short, hopefully short puhuhuhu. If you want to contact the outside world, you'll have to kill! Bye bye!" 

And with that, the bear disappeared, and we were left to introduce ourselves. 

Makoto came up to me and sadly said "Hi! I'm so so sorry that we got of the wrong foot, I'm Makoto Naegi, ultimate lucky student! I might not have an actual talent, but I hope we can get along!" 

I looked at him. "Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well get along, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And i think it's neat that you got here without one, but you should work on something while we're stuck here" 

Makoto nodded at me and walked off to talk to the others. 

I walked up to the tall biker and tried to introduce myself, but he looked down at mean, said "fuck off", and stalked off. 

A brown haired girl with a cute green outfit came up "I-I'm sorry about him. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm t-the ultimate programmer. That's Mondo, he's mean to everyone, don't take it p-personally." 

I looked down at her before crouching to her height and comforting her, "hey, hey it's alright, I'm sure we'll get along. I'm kiyotaka Ishimaru, the ultimate moral compass. I will make sure no one in this school gets hurt!" 

The brown-haired girl launched into my arms in tears. "T-thank you s-so much Ishi. T-thank you." 

I was in shock before wrapping my arms around her. After she calmed down, we walked around together and introduced ourselves to the other students until we were all acquainted.


End file.
